Forever and Always
by Rocket-is-awesome
Summary: This is the sequel to "Subliminal Message." Rocket can feel emotions deep inside of him stirring up about his fiance. All the while he wants to bring Nebula to justice. (Summary sucks story is better). Rated m for Romance scenes but enjoy none the less.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel of "Subliminal Message" I hope that you enjoy this as much as the other one. I am going to try and make the chapters longer but still upload a chapter once a day. Please leave a review and tell me anything that needs to be fixed or tell me how FABULOUS it is. Enjoy chapter one of "Forever and Always" **

Rocket awoke one morning in a bed with Quill next to him. Since Quill proposed to him, they moved into Rocket's room. It was a bit tight on space but they made due. They were thinking about buying another ship for Drax and Gamora to share so that they could have the Milano all to themselves, or they were just going to have expansions done instead.

Rocket laid back down and closed his eyes while he played with the ring that was on his left paw. He was engaged and as the wedding drew closer and closer, he got all the more nervous. In his mind he was replaying the proposal over and over in his head. It was nothing special but it still meant a lot to Rocket. Just on a normal day when Rocket came out of his room he found Quill on his knee with a ring in his hand.

"Quill you are such a dork." He said and giggled softly to himself and shook his head.

Quill opened an eye, "Yeah but I am your dork now." He stretched and laid an arm over Rocket.

Rocket opened his eyes and squirmed to get free of the weight of the arm, "hey now not fair you weigh too much." He said and managed to get free and he sat up.

"Oh, so now you are calling me fat?" Quill asked with a smile on his face and he widened his eyes slightly to add emphasis.

Rocket laughed and shook his head and right when he was going to say something, Quill plopped his entire body onto Rocket. Rocket tried to squirm but he wasn't able to. Quill laughed and so did Rocket.

"So who is fat now?" Quill asked and looked down at Rocket.

"Y-you are b-but not as much." He said and laughed slightly.

Quill got off of Rocket and the both of them laid on the bed and laughed for a moment. Rocket liked this side of Quill. They hadn't gotten into a single fight since they became a couple and he felt like he was in a constant dream that was never going to come to an end. So this is what love felt like.

Rocket looked over at Quill and he returned the look. They kissed briefly for a moment then Gamora came in and she let out a brief chuckle.

"Why is it that every time I come and get you two, you are always kissing?" She said and laughed shortly to herself.

Quill shrugged, "I guess you just have perfect timing." He laughed as Rocket climbed over him and jumped down to the floor.

"I'm glad to see that Rocket is back to his normal, well close to normal, self." She said.

"Yeah everything feels good as new. I'm glad that you knew how to make that crazy thing or else I wouldn't be here right now. Nor would I be engaged to star-dork over there." He laughed and looked back at Quill.

"You know what?" Quill got up and tried to Grab Rocket but missed by a mile.

"Oh shit, move Gamora!" he said with a smile on his face and moved her out of the door way.

Rocket ran into the hall and he could hear Quill starting to pursue him. The two of them were laughing as Quill chased after him. They went all over the ships and at one point Rocket hid in the maintenance room when he was out of Quill's sight. He listened as he heard the thunderous footsteps pass and he panted, trying to catch his breath. After a moment all was quiet and he slowly peeked his head out of the doorway and looked both ways down the hall. No sign of quill. He looked behind him and started to run forward and then he ran into something hard and he fell back to the ground.

"Well what are you doing looking behind you when you are running?" Quill asked with a playful tone and tried not to burst out laughing once again.

Rocket rubbed his head and he looked up, he must have ran into Peter's knee or something, "You know, that's the cool thing to do but only I can do it." He laughed and stood up, still rubbing his head.

"Okay no more rough-housing. I am starving." Once again He picked up Rocket and held him as he walked into the main room to get some breakfast.

Rocket loved being held like that. It felt as though he was protected from everything and the only thing that was around him was Quill. He sat Rocket down at the table, where Drax and Gamora were already eating, and he got food for the both of them. Quill carried the plates over to the table and placed one in front of Rocket and the other in front of him.

"This is much more serene, I prefer this much more." Drax said as he watched as Quill and Rocket were eating together.

The rest of them laughed and agreed with him. Rocket couldn't help but wonder about Nebula and what they were going to do about her. It had been something that he had tried to get out of his mind but he wasn't able to. He had told Quill about it and he had just said to wait until after the wedding, which was reasonable but Rocket was still uneasy about it.

Breakfast concluded and Rocket volunteered to do the dishes. He had to stand on the stool in order to reach the sink and when he did, he was almost as tall as Quill. He washed the dishes slowly and thought about the upcoming month. The wedding was in just over a week and the honeymoon followed that. Quill wouldn't mention where he was taking them but Rocket trusted that it was going to be good.

Quill walked up behind Rocket and put his hands on the raccoon's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, "Hello there."

"You sort of startled me there," Rocket laughed, "I was deep in thought and I didn't hear you coming. Just thinking about the wedding and honeymoon." Rocket laid his head against Quill's as he continued to wash the dishes.

Quill slid his hands forward and held Rocket gently, "Are you wondering what we are going to do and stuff like that?"

"Not only that but where we are going and for how long and you know, other stuff." He replied.

"How about I give you a little taste of what we will do?" Quill said and pressed into him from behind.

Rocket could feel Quill's crotch pressing against his back side and he stared to shiver, "H-hun not here the others are still up." His tail started to wag slightly.

Quill took no notice of what he was saying and he slowly slid his hands down Rockets sides and moved them forward and rubbed his crotch. Rocket perked his ears and tried to concentrate on completing the dishes but Peter's skilled hands made that very difficult for him. Quill rubbed very slowly and he kissed Rocket's neck. Rocket started to get hard really fast and he started to moan very softly.

Quill started to thrust his hips forward slightly as he rubbed Rocket's groin and he could feel his member getting hard. Rocket held onto the counter when he felt Quill thrusting. That was something that they hadn't done and Rocket liked it. He could feel Quill was starting to get aroused.

"E-easy Quill," Rocket moaned softly, "not here and not now."

No matter how many times Rocket protested, Quill didn't stop rubbing and gently thrusting into his fiancé. Rocket started to moan more and thrust into Quills hands as they rubbed his fully hard member. Quill backed away for a moment and ripped a hole in Rocket's suit so that his member was able to fully expose itself and Rocket perked his ears and quickly looked around.

"No Quill it's…"

"Just stay quiet okay." Quill said and he grabbed some dish soap and squirted a bit into his hands and rubbed it together so that they were nice and slick.

Quill rubbed Rocket's member with slick hands and Rocket gasped and the feeling and panted a bit. The feeling of his slick hands against his member made him thrust more and the pleasure was intense. Quill started to kiss Rocket's neck again and started to stroke faster and faster and that caused Rocket to gasp and starting to whimper in pleasure. His member got harder and he was really close and when Quill started whispering dirty things in his ear, he went over. His seed shot out onto the cupboard and Quill kept going.

Quill slowly let go and washed off his hands and started to clean off the seed.

"W-wow that was… really good." Rocket said and panted and just stood there with his member still throbbing.

"Looks like you needed that." Quill said and winked at Rocket and finished cleaning up.

"But you didn't have to go and Rip my suit ya know." Rocket said and tried to put his member back inside and cover up the hole but it wasn't working.

"Well when we go back to Xandar we will get you new clothes so that it won't happen anymore." Quill laughed.

Rocket eventually calmed down and was able to somewhat cover the hole in his front side and he walked back to his room and changed. Quill had always pleasured him but when it came to Rocket's turn, he was nervous. It was something about it that threw him off and he wasn't sure what to do about it. When Quill had started dry-humping him, that sent his nerves into overdrive. He really enjoyed it but he knew that one day there won't be clothes that are in the way. He started to blush at the thought of that.

The two of them spent the day together and cuddled it. They were watching TV, with Rocket laying on Quill's lap, when Gamora had made the statement that they were going to be landing on Xandar very shortly. They all got up and went to their seats in the cockpit and strapped in. With them being famous on Xandar, they had a great place to leave their ship and they also had a property that was given to them.

The house that was on that property was very big. Each of the guardians had their own room and bathroom but Peter and Rocket planned on sleeping together anyways. The wedding was going to be held in the forest on Xandar and it was all paid for by the Nova corps. The guardians made their way to the house and unpacked their stuff and put them in their rooms. Peter had the mechanic start to put expansions on the Milano and it was going to take a while, like they were going anywhere with the wedding in a week anyways.

Gamora and Drax left the house and headed towards town. In town there was a lot of things to do. Anywhere from gambling to drinking to any other thing that they could think of. Rocket had finished unpacking his things and sat on the bed and waited for Quill.

"So, is there anything that you want to do while we are here? I mean other than drinking." Quill laughed as he continued to unpack.

"I have stopped the heavy drinking remember? And I don't know anything really. How about a fancy place for dinner sometime or anything. As long as I'm with you I don't care." Rocket replied.

Quill finished unpacking and the two of them made their way towards town. They did a lot of shopping and Rocket got some new clothes, not just because of their intimate moments. He picked up some custom shorts that had the same design on them as his suit had. It was basically his suit split into shorts and a shirt.

After the shopping the two of them got lunch at a burger bar and it was nothing special, they were both just really hungry. The topic of Nebula came up only once and Quill disabled that conversation really quickly. Rocket could understand why but it was always nagging inside his head. The two walked back to their home and put away all of the things that they had bought. The others weren't back yet so they were all alone.

"So you want to go catch a movie or something?" Quill asked.

Rocket yawned, "Not today hun I am starting to get really tired.

"So what come on," Quill picked up Rocket and carried him to the living room and turned down the lights and put on a comedy movie, "you can just fall asleep on me."

Rocket planned to do just that, so he laid down on Quill's lap and Quill rubbed his side with one hand. He didn't really watch the movie and he just let his eyes slowly close and he opened them again when Quill had started talking.

"Rocket are you nervous around me? Like when we get intimate." Quill asked and continued to gently rub Rocket.

This was a question that Rocket wanted to try and avoid but obviously that wasn't going to happen, "yes very. I don't know why I just get very nervous around you. It's… hard to explain. I want to go further with you but I am, I guess, afraid of it not working and someone getting hurt."

Peter rubbed Rocket's butt slowly and gave a soft chuckle, "Why not try something? See if you like it and if not we won't go any farther."

Rocket nodded and closed his eyes as he felt Quill rubbing his rear end. He felt a tugging as Quill slid his hand down the back of Rocket's pants and he continued to rub. Rocket now started to get really nervous and clawed lightly onto Quill's leg. Quill rubbed gently and he moved his hand and rubbed over his tail-hole. Rocket perked his ears and tried not to move away as Peter kept rubbing it. It was when Peter tried to enter it that Rocket pulled his hand out and got up.

"Rocket what's wrong? Are you okay?" Quill asked a bit confused.

Rocket took a few deep breaths and looked away, "I don't like that. It feels weird I'm sorry." Rocket walked back to his room and shut the door.

Quill followed him, "Look Rocket that isn't that big of a deal I mean we need to go slow. You don't need to be afraid of this."

"Quill we have been taking it slow for months now. I feel like I am not giving it my all. I know that you are getting tired of hand jobs so I need to just grow up and go for it." He sighed.

"Rocket," Quill said and sat down on the bed and pulled him up into his lap, "I don't care about the sex or anything. I am in love with you and that is just an added bonus, the intimate stuff I mean. Don't worry about it babe okay?" Quill said and it was full of sincerity.

Rocket couldn't help but smile and admit that he was over thinking the whole thing but he also knew that Peter wanted more. Maybe eventually he was going to give it all but not yet. Quill tucked Rocket into bed and went back out to watch the movie. As Rocket laid there he thought to himself, _I love you so much Quill I just want you to be as happy as I am. _He turned over and slowly drifted off into sleep.

**Ok so there is the first chapter and I know that I said I would wait a few days but I was able to think of an opening so here ya go. It has a lot more of the sweet stuff that people had asked for. Leave a review and let me know how you liked it. Next chapter will be out definitely in two days. Thank you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two of "Forever and Always" and I have to say that this one is going to have a lot of adult content in it so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it. Enjoy! **

The days slowly melted together as the wedding drew closer and closer. Every day Rocket would wake up next to Quill and every day they would go into town and do something. Rocket ordered a custom tuxedo for himself and it had just been completed the previous day. Of course he had tried it on and he loved it but when he looked in the mirror he realized that this was the real deal. He was getting married.

Quill had left to go into town that morning without Rocket and they were going to spend the day apart, because it is bad luck to see one another the day before the wedding. That is something that Quill had always said and Rocket went along with it. Rocket sat on the bed and stretched and then jumped down onto the floor. He perked his ears up to see if anyone else was in the house, there wasn't, he was all alone.

He walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge for anything to eat, more like everything. Each day he would eat a ton of food to try and calm his nerves down, so far it wasn't working. With the wedding tomorrow, the seconds ticked by but it seemed like hours and minutes were days. He couldn't tell if he was really nervous or just really excited. Was this how everyone felt the day before the wedding?

Rocket sat at the table and started to stuff his muzzle full of anything that was edible. He ate all of the fruit that was in the fridge and he was debating on whether or not to cook the hamburger that Gamora had pulled out for their dinner. Rocket laid his head down on the table and took a couple of deep breaths and told himself to relax. He decided that a cool shower would help him calm down so he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

He turned on the water so that it was cool, not cold but not warm either, and he undressed. Once again he looked in the mirror and expected to see the female that he once had but she never appeared again. In a time like this he could use someone, other than Quill, to talk to. Rocket stepped into the shower and let the cool water wash over him and he closed his eyes. The sound of the water and the feel of it did a good job in calming him down. He sat down in the shower and let the water fall down on him like rain, which he pretended that was what it was, and rested his chin on his paws.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He heard the voice right outside the shower and he snapped his eyes open and fell back.

He peeked his head out of the shower curtain and he saw the female standing there with a smile on her face. She seemed calm and like it was okay to just scare someone like that.

"Yeah I did but what the hell you almost gave me a heart attack." He said and took a few more deep breaths to bring his heart rate down.

"Well I am sorry but you are the one that called me here not the other way around. I will wait for you outside." She walked out of the room to let Rocket finish.

Rocket shut off the water and got himself dried up and covered up his lower half with a towel and walked out. The female wasn't right outside the door, she had made her way into the living room and turned on the television.

"How can you do that? I thought you were a spirit or something?" he asked and stood there looking at the back of her head.

When Rocket blinked she was gone. He widened his eyes and looked around the room to try and find her but he could find nothing. He shook his head and walked back to his room. Maybe he was going crazy and he was just imagining that there was someone that turned on the TV. When he got into his room and shut the door, the female was sitting on his bed.

"Yes I am a spirit but why can't I do things that you can as well?" She asked with a smile on her muzzle and she giggled softly.

Rocket jumped when he heard her voice and he almost let his anger slip, "God-dang it why do you do that? And why are you in my room? Can't you see that I am not decent yet?"

She quietly got up and walked to him, "Rocket relax, I know what you're feeling and thinking and I assure you everything will be okay. Peter is a good match for you and he will treat you right." She said in the same calm voice that she always seemed to have.

Rocket widened his eyes as she had said all of the things that he had been thinking. With a blink of an eye she was gone again and this time she did not re appear after he had gotten dressed. He sat on the couch and watched TV almost all day, his nerves wouldn't let him sleep and he didn't want to go out where he thought that he would run into Quill.

Now about the wedding. The two of them decided that there wasn't going to be a reception but the wedding itself was going to be one to remember. They managed to get a place in the woods where the trees blossomed with white flowers and it provided enough shade to where it wouldn't be unbearable to sit there for a while. They got a red carpet and everything was amazing. The only problem was that Rocket didn't know whether or not he could go through with this. He was getting very nervous and that was all he could think about, him standing at the alter as he watched Peter come up to him and greet him.

Rocket started to shake with nerves and so he got up from the couch and walked back to his room. For the rest of the day he stayed in his room and wondered about their honeymoon and what they were going to do. Those thoughts brought a smile to his face and he was very anxious for that. It was a good anxious though. They decided that they were going to leave the day after the wedding and the other guardians were going to remain on Xandar until their return.

Slowly the day crept into night and the two moons were high in the sky. Rocket still couldn't sleep and he was still shaking and he felt like he was going to get sick. It was around 3am when his nerves had finally settled and allowed him to sleep. Even once he fell asleep, it was light and every tap on the window from a branch or even a strong gust of wind broke him up. Around 5am he hit a deep slumber and he did not wake for anything.

While he slept he had nightmares of everything that was going to go wrong and what Quill was going to do and he jumped awake and sat straight up. He dared not look at the clock for fear that no time at all had passed since he last looked at it. He could see out of his window that the sun was shining so that was a good thing. He gathered up the courage and looked at the clock which said 9:38am. He sighed a bit and decided to get up. Even though his stomach growled he didn't eat for fear that he was going to get sick.

The wedding was going to start at noon but he wanted to get there early. Gamora had come back and she was sitting in the living room reading one of her books from her own planet. She looked up only when Rocket had cleared his throat. He put on his tux and put on a fancy cologne along with it. There was also a white flower that was hanging out of his upper jacket pocket.

Gamora looked up at him and her jaw dropped slightly, "Oh my, Rocket you look amazing!" She said and walked over to him and looked at him.

"Thank you," he smiled at her, "I am just getting really nervous right about now."

"Don't be, this is your day and it is all about the two of you. Don't let anything else get to you okay?" she said and walked to the door.

She had brought a personal speeder with her and the two of them headed into the woods and got ready for the wedding. More and more people started to show up and Rocket waited out of view of everyone else. The piano started to play the tune and Rocket knew that it was time for him to go. He alone stood at the end of the red carpet and everyone else was standing and looking back at him as he started to slowly make his way up to the alter with a smile on his face.

As he was walking he glanced up and looked at the sunlight that was beaming through the trees and it lightened up the whole scene. The white flowers that were on the trees gave off an enticing aroma that added to the beauty of it all. Before he knew it, he was standing at the alter and then he turned and faced the crowd and he noticed Quill starting to emerge from the trees in a tux that looked like his but normal size of course.

Rocket's heart started to flutter as he saw his, soon to be, husband walk towards him with a smile on his face. All he could think about was how handsome and amazing Quill looked. He felt like nothing in the world could bring him down and he shifted slightly and waited for Quill to join him up by the alter.

Quill stepped up the few steps and joined Rocket and the two of them turned and faced the pastor. Rocket wasn't a religious one so he just kept thinking of Quill and how amazing he looked. Before he knew it, they were saying their vows. It was normal for Rocket all he had to say was "I do" when asked. When it was Quill's turn, it was different.

"Rocket, I know that it is tradition to have the normal vows but I have something to tell you. I promise to be there for you always and no matter what. You are the love of my life and nothing, no force from any far off planet, not even the gods themselves, can change that. I want you for the rest of my life. I love you." He said and his hand shook nervous.

Rocket blushed a deep red under his fur and looked into Quill's eyes and knew that he had made the right choice in choosing him. When Peter knelt down to give Rocket a kiss, Rocket kissed first and held onto Quill. The two kissed very passionately multiple times and a single tear rolled down Rocket's cheek.

"Quill that was… beautiful. I love you and I never want to leave you." He said and kissed him again.

After the two of them were pronounced husbands, the Wedding came to an end and everyone just congratulated them on becoming married and everything slowed down from there. Rocket wanted to be with Quill and nothing else.

Once they got home, they went into their room and kissed each other over and over and kept repeating "I love you" to each other and soon they were both on the bed undressing each other. Rocket was very happy and knew that he had Quill forever now. The two of them were now completely naked and making out with each other on the bed.

"O-okay Quill," Rocket panted and pulled away slightly, "I don't care what you say, I want you really bad." He kissed Quill again.

Quill returned the kiss and rubbed Rocket's sides and slowly slid them down to his butt and he shifted so that he was on top of Rocket. Rocket started to get nervous but trusted Quill. He grabbed some lotion and rubbed it onto Quill's member as it started to get hard at a full length of six inches and he stroked him a bit. Quill moaned slightly and then pushed Rocket onto his back.

Rocket breathed harder and closed his eyes. He felt Quill rubbing around his hole with some lotion to make it easier to go in. Peter pushed a finger into Rocket slowly and Rocket moaned at the new feeling and arched his back a bit. The feeling was like nothing else that he had felt before and Quill started to slide it in and out slowly, and eventually he was using his whole finger.

Rocket was fully hard now and he looked up at Quill and nodded. Quill slowly slid his finger out and positioned himself so that his member was rubbing against Rocket's tail hole and he slowly pushed the tip in. Rocket let out a gasp that was both of pleasure and a bit of pain. Quill slowly slid part of his member in and out and waited for Rocket's approval to continue.

The both of them started moaning and Quill just went ahead and slid more and more in until it was fully inside of Rocket and he moaned at the intense feeling. Rocket clawed at the bed and clenched his jaw as he felt pain but trusted that it would subside. Quill slowly slid his full length in and out and gently laid on Rocket. Rocket held onto Quill as he thrusted in and out of him and he started to moan as the pleasure got greater and greater. His own member started to pre and throb. Quill slowly picked up the pace and went faster and faster. Rocket gasped at the pleasure and started to moan louder.

The two of them didn't last very long. Quill started to thrust hard and quickly and before long, Rocket could feel Quill's hot seed shooting into him. Quill grabbed onto Rocket's member and started to stroke him very fast and Rocket shot seed out onto Quill's chest and his own. The two laid there and panted and looked at one another.

Rocket kissed Quill passionately and smirked, "told ya that I could take ya." He joked with him and giggled.

"Yes you did," Quill laughed back and kissed Rocket, "I love you."

"I love you too Quill." Rocekt said with a big smile on his face.

The two of them laid there and cuddled until they both drifted off into a deep sleep. Everything was going amazingly and Rocket never wanted it to end. One thing kept repeating in his mind… they were married.

**Okay so that was chapter two! I realize that this had nothing to do with the story like adventure wise but I wanted to try and put a lot of detail into this so please let me know if I did a good job and I will get back to the adventure part of it as soon as possible, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't continued the story I have had to do stuff for college and the time slipped away from me but I am going to try and make more chapters soon. So enjoy the third chapter of forever and always **

Quill and Rocket were going to be staying on Earth for a few days and Quill had promised to take Rocket to some of the different places that he remembered from his childhood. To Rocket, Earth was a foreign place and he didn't really care for it much but for Quill, he would do anything.

Rocket awoke the next morning next to Quill, who held Rocket close to him in a loving embrace. It felt as though Rocket had nothing to worry about. As long as he was in his lover's arms, nothing in the world could hurt him, nothing mattered more, and it was all just Quill. Rocket sunk back into Quill's chest and closed his eyes and took in the warm embrace and relaxed. Quill's breathing was slow and steady and Rocket found himself starting to fall back asleep until Quill moved and yawned.

"Hey watch where you aim that thing," Rocket covered his nose due to Quill's morning breath, which didn't smell the best.

"Hehe sorry about that Rocket." Quill said and kissed Rocket's lips slowly and cuddled with him for a moment then slowly got up.

The moment that Quill got up, Rocket got cold. The warm embrace was no longer there and he pulled the covers over him and curled up into a little ball in the covers. This made Quill chuckle because he hadn't seen Rocket move that fast in a long time.

"Hey! It is freezing now thanks to you! I was all nice and warm and now I am cold!" Rocket shot Quill a playful glare.

Quill mocked him jokingly and went into the bathroom to take care of his business. Rocket laid there and tried to warm himself up. As he laid there he thought back to the female raccoon that he had seen in his dreams many moons ago. He had not seen her in a while and he still didn't fully understand her coming into his mind. Half of the time he just thought he was crazy.

Rocket shook his head to clear his thoughts off of the subject and he clambered out of bed and put on his normal attire. Quill came out of the bathroom moments later and proceeded to get dressed. Rocket looked at the gold banner that was on his ring finger and smiled a bit.

"So, how exactly did you know what size ring I was? Or was that a lucky guess?" Rocket said and walked out to the kitchen and climbed up onto the counter to grab a cup for coffee.

"Well if I asked you what size you were then it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it?" Quill replied and poured the both of them some coffee and they moved to the dining room and sat at the table.

Rocket had to climb up to the chair and it was always a funny sight to see for Quill.

"So where is it that we are going to go today oh great star lord?" Rocket said with a playful tone. Rocket had been more relaxed around Quill since they had gotten married. They hadn't fought yet and Rocket didn't want to change that.

"Oh I was thinking about taking you to a movie and possibly out to a dinner on the beach that is a few miles away. Does that sound good to you?" Quill asked, "I mean we can really do anything."

"I am good with a movie as long as it is not one of the sappy love stories. I'm sorry Quill, I know that we are married, but I will not become more girly."

Quill sipped the coffee and looked at Rocket, "Now Rocket, I married you because I love you. I wouldn't want you to change for me, but no it will not be a sappy movie." He chuckled.

Rocket laughed a little bit and drank from his coffee. Shortly after the two of them had finished drinking their coffee, they headed off to the movie theatre. They only talked small talk all the way there. Contrary to what Rocket had wanted to see, they ended up seeing a romantic story about two guys that fell in love with each other but decided not to marry because it was banned in their countries. Quill had picked a couple of seats in the back and Rocket smiled because by now he had started to get to know what Quill was thinking.

During some of the more intimate scenes he and Quill had kissed and in one case they made out quite passionately. Who was he kidding, he and Quill had spent so much time kissing and rubbing up and down each other that they had no idea what the movie was talking about. When the lights flickered on he and Quill had to pull away from a deep embrace and when they looked around they saw that the entire theatre was empty and some of the workers were starting to clean and the two of them laughed.

The two of them walked out of the theatre next to each other and headed off to a dinner, which Quill had mentioned would be one that he would never forget. Everything still felt like it was in a dream to Rocket. He never got enough of Quill and just to think that this is how it was going to be for the rest of his life. He had found the perfect person for him. They first headed back to their house and changed into a more formal attire and then they went to a new restaurant called Stanly's. Stanly's was the newest five star restaurant in the area and it got amazing reviews.

When the two of them got there, the place was packed with a line that was all the way out the door and half way around the building. Rocket looked up at Quill and had a little bit of a sadden expression on his face.

"Say Quill, how exactly are we supposed to get in there if everybody and their cousins are in line?"

"Well you see Rocket, I had have this thing called a reservation and it lets us jump passed all of these people standing in line." Quill said with a smile and he stroked Rocket's cheek.

Rocket smiled and chuckled a bit and the two of them proceeded into the building where a table was waiting for them and there was a fancy red table cloth on it that almost touched the floor. The table was the right height for Rocket to comfortable sit at and still have room to eat. The ambiance was amazing and there was a live band of soft violins that played towards the back of the building. Quill was right, he was never going to forget this.

"Quill this is really… I don't even know the word for it… it's really amazing." Rocket smiled at him and took in the surroundings.

The two of them took in the looks and they only talked small talk until the waitress came and gave them their drinks. It was a special wine that Rocket particularly liked.

"Quill how did you know that I would like this? I only drank strong stuff around you before." Rocket said and smiled at Quill as he was sipping his own wine

Quill just shrugged and smile that sweet smile that Rocket came to love and Rocket proceeded to take a few sips of the liquor and savored the taste in his mouth. It was a very smooth whine that had a decent after taste but to Rocket, it was the best. Rocket felt like he was in the best dream of his life and nothing was going to end it. He perked his ears when he noticed that the violins had stopped playing. _Must be for an intermission or something_, Rocket thought to himself and watched as the waitress returned with plates full of food.

Quill had ordered for the both of them when he made the reservations and Rocket loved Quill's food choice. It was a steak that was fairly large and medium well and had a delightful gravy that was poured over it along with some mashed potatoes and some mixed vegetables.Rocket didn't care for any vegetables, his mind was focusing on the succulent piece of meat that was in front of him.

Quill chuckled to himself and watched as Rocket stared at the piece of meat as if it was going to grow legs right then and there and run away. In his mind he thought of just that. Rocket running after a piece of meat with a knife and fork in each of his paws.

The waitress left after refilling their glasses and the two of them began eating. The steak was everything that Rocket was hoping that it would be. The flavors were mixed together and when he bit into it the delicious juices game out.

"Holy shit they know how to make a damn good steak." Rocket said with a mouth full of food and he reached for his wine and took some sips from it.

Quill smiled and nodded in agreement though he didn't say it. There was very little talking between the two of them as they ate and in not much time at all, Rocket finished his steak and sat his silverware down and sat there stuffed. Rocket looked around and noticed that everyone was starting to look concerned. Something wasn't right here and Rocket had a bad feeling starting to form in his lower belly.

"Quill…. I think that we should get going… I have a bad feeling about this place." Rocket said to Quill who was still eating a part of his steak.

Quill looked up and looked around for a moment then he looked back at Rocket, "What do you mean? I don't see anything suspicions going on here. Are you sure that you want to go now?" Quill said with a slightly sadden expression.

Rocket nodded and he got up slowly and Quill followed suit and grabbed his things and the bill and headed for the front desk to pay. Rocket followed after him and looked back at the other tables and the feeling that he was getting was only getting worse.

Quill handed the bill to the person sitting at the front desk, "hello, I would like to pay for our meals please."

The man that was standing behind the counter looked at him and took the bill and rang it up. It came to a higher number than what Quill had wanted to pay and was well into the three digits range. As Quill took out his wallet the man behind the counter pulled out a gun and held it at Quill.

"Now about that… you can pay for your meal if you want but you're going to stay here. Don't try to do anything stupid… walk back to your seats slowly and don't say a word to anyone else." The man said with a wicked smile.

Quill looked at the gun shocked and looked down at Rocket and the two of them slowly turned and walked back to their seats and sat there.

"Quill what the hell is going on!?" Rocket asked in a hushed voice but starting to panic because the both of them had none of their weapons.

"Rocket you were there with me I have no idea!" Quill replied in the same whisper and in a sharp and panicked tone.

The two of them looked around and saw that the others sitting at the other tables were looking around in a panicked state just the same as them. After what seemed like an eternity the same man came forward onto the stage that the violin players used and grabbed ahold of the mic.

"Alright this is going to be nice and simple. Me and my boys are going to come around and they are going to take all of your clothes and whatever you have. If you try and hide anything or try to be a hero… you will be shot on site and not given a second chance. I also don't want anyone to say a word." He says with a wicked smile and shows his gun and nods at the other men that were standing all around.

Everyone around Rocket and Quill started to undress everything and they turned them in to the men that came by their table. The both of them followed suit and put it into a bag that one of the men were carrying. The building itself was very cold now that they were standing there in the nude. Rocket wasn't doing too badly due to his fur but he could see Quill getting goose bumps and starting to shake uncontrollably.

Everyone stood there for a while as the men collected every last piece of clothing and the man came back up to the stage and took the mike again.

"Now see, that wasn't so bad now was it? Now I want everyone to come into the middle and take a seat. You are not to talk or… well just talk and see what happens then. NOW MOVE!" he yelled and everyone moved to the middle of the room right in front of the stage and took a seat next to each other.

Rocket walked next to Quill along with the others and sat down somewhat in the middle of the group and tried not to look suspicious. His mind started to flood with the worst thoughts that he could possibly think of and he started to tear up. His mind went to Quill. He didn't want anything to happen to his lover. Why did this have to happen now? Why him?

The minutes ticked by like hours as the whole restaurant sat in silence as the men walked around the group with their guns at their sides. Rocket flicked his ears in the direction that he heard a couple talking and saying their "I love you" to each other. Rockets hearing is much better than any humans and he was sure that he was the only one that could hear them, except for the people that were sitting around them, but he was proven wrong when two shots went off and the two of them were shot without a question.

The group of people let off some shrieks of horror and disbelief and the men continued to walk around in their circle. Rocket looked up at Quill and they both met eyes. Though they didn't say anything the look gave Rocket a feeling of slight comfort. Rocket mouthed out the words "I love you" and Quill returned it.

Rocket heard the footsteps of a man walking behind them and it was too close for it to be someone that wasn't near them. Rocket turned back and saw the same man that was on the stage and he knelt down next to Quill.

"What did you say now?" he asked and looked down at Quill.

"Nothing sir. I didn't say a word." Quill said and didn't look up at the man.

"Well that can't be, I just watched you mouth something to your pet over here. Did I not?"

"Yes… I did… I told him I love him but I didn't talk I only mouthed it I swear." Quill said with his eyes closed and clenched fists.

The man looked over at Rocket and gave a look of disgust, "You are saying that to your pet? How pitiful of you." The man hit the back of Quill's head and stood up. "We have a sicko in the house ladies and gentlemen. This man has married an animal." He says to everyone and pushes Quill forward. "MOVE!"

The man pushed Quill forward in front of everyone and Rocket started to tear up but he remained quiet and watched in silent horror as the man started to throw blows to his husbands face and chest. The blood started to drip from Quill's mouth and nose. Blow after blow it didn't stop no matter how much Rocket wanted it to.

One of the other men held Quill on his knees and made him look up at the leader and the leader threw a kick to Quill's face which broke his nose and the blood started to pour out at a much more rapid rate. Rocket closed his eyes but he could still hear the sound of the punches hitting their mark and at one point he hear a bone break. When he looked back up again he could see Quill barely conscious and looking up at the leader who stopped his assault.

"I think it is people like you who are truly sick in the mind," he says and pulls out a gun and aims it at Quill's head. "This is my solution."

"STOP! Please don't!" Rocket yelled out and jumped to his feet with tears streaking down his cheek and darkening his fur.

The leader looked at the raccoon and gave a weird look, "oh, so the pet does talk… all the better." He nodded his head to one of the men.

Rocket felt a harsh shove from behind him and he nearly fell to the ground. Rocket made his way to the front and the leader has him get down on his knees. Rocket was looking directly at Quill and he wasn't able to recognize anything about him. Not even his eyes looked the same. This is is…he was going to die.

"Make sure that he watches." The leader says to the man that brought him up.

The man behind Rocket pins his arms to his sides and forces his head to a fixed position. Rocket didn't try to struggle and tried to appease the leader's orders.

"P..please let him go, I love him so much. I will give you whatever you want just please… let him go." Rocket said with more tears falling to the ground.

The leader laughed a menacing laugh and looked down at the both of them "Oh believe me, I am taking everything that everyone here has to their name. Now you choose option 1 or 2. 3 seconds starting now."

Rocket said the first thing that came to his mind. "Number two" he said.

The man smiled and looked down at Quill and pulled the trigger which let out a loud bang and it hit Quill square between the eyes.

**Alright so that is the end of chapter 3 of forever and always and I want to apologize once again about my inactivity I will be making more chapters now that my schedule has opened up a little bit. Please review ****. **


End file.
